1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article data processing apparatus which is used for a POS (point of sale) system or the like and processes article data using RFID (Radio Frequency Identification).
2. Description of the Related Art
There are articles for sale, which are articles to be sold, and which are each attached with an RFID tag. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-49756 discloses a technique where RFID reading apparatuses are disposed on both sides of a basket receiving a plurality of articles for sale having RFID tags and the RFID reading apparatuses are connected to an article for sale data processing apparatus in a wired manner. Since information items of articles for sale in a basket are collectively read utilizing RFIDs in this technique, high-speed reading can be performed as compared with a case that barcodes of respective articles for sale are read one by one. Different identification information items are stored in RFID tags of respective articles for sale and even if pluralities of articles for sale are received in a basket, they can each be identified.
However, when a plurality of articles for sale are received in a basket, such an arrangement may occur that an RFID tag of an article for sale may be hidden behind another article for sale, and thus not be read by an antenna. In this case, there is such a problem that the RFID tag cannot be read.